


Strictly Off-Limits

by yellowdaisy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Use of curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdaisy/pseuds/yellowdaisy
Summary: Baekhyun wished he could stop himself from looking like a jealous fool.





	Strictly Off-Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 219
> 
>  
> 
> To our wonderful mods, thank you so much for organizing this fest, and for being so kind to me (I'm forever thankful for the extension T_T). To the prompter, I hope I did your prompt justice ^^ (I'm sorry if this is not exactly what you expected).
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive me for any mistakes T_T

A frown etched across Baekhyun’s features as soon as he entered his apartment.

His eyes wandered around the quiet, dark apartment as he took of his leather shoes. He switched on the lights and padded slowly into the living room, heaving out a sigh of relief as he plopped down on his comfy couch.

“Jun?” Baekhyun tried, despite the obvious signs that no one was there except for himself.

The only thing that answered him was the soft ticking sound of the clock hanging on the wall. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, before he picked up himself from the comfort of the big couch and made his way to the kitchen. A glass of cold water was probably the best for him now. 

A yellow sticky note greeted Baekhyun when his eyes landed on the refrigerator. He stopped right in front of the fridge and read the note. 

 

_Yixing needs to shoot for a magazine tonight. I’m sorry but I think it might take a while to finish and wrap everything up. Don’t wait for me. Just go to sleep first. Love you ♡_

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun snagged the sticky note off the fridge door, crumpled it into a small ball and tossed it into the bin. He opened the fridge with a deep scowl on his face and grabbed the water jug, closed the door roughly before pouring the cold water into a clean glass.

His boyfriend, Junmyeon, had graduated from university two years ago and he was honestly elated when Junmyeon told him that he got a job as a celebrity manager. Heck, he was even there, waiting for Junmyeon at the lobby when Junmyeon was being interviewed in the room. He remembered waking up a few days after that with Junmyeon peppering kisses all over his face—a gleeful smile spread all over his flawless face as he pulled the blankets off and straddled Baekhyun. He was still in daze from the sleep and slightly confused when Junmyeon said he had passed the interview and could come to work next week. 

Yes, without a doubt, Baekhyun was genuinely happy for Junmyeon. When Junmyeon was assigned as the manager of Zhang Yixing, a rookie idol, he thought Junmyeon wouldn’t be so busy since the idol wasn’t well known yet. 

Just after one and half year, the idol had gained so much fame and recognition. It’s only the beginning of the year but Yixing’s schedule of activities had been awfully heavy until the end of May. He didn’t mean to be a stalker—he wasn’t a stalker—but he needed to know where Junmyeon would be at certain day, certain hours. 

It was not a problem to Baekhyun that the idol was ridiculously famous, but it became the cause of his headache, his ultimate misery when his boyfriend was practically glued to the rising idol. Lately, his boyfriend had been spending too much time with Yixing, and for certain, he didn’t like it.  
The next couple of months would be hell for him.

Feeling irked, Baekhyun dragged himself to the bedroom and clambered into the bed, sighing deeply as his head hit the pillow. Taking a shower was absolutely not an option at that time. He was damn tired and just wished he could sleep off his exhaustion. He undid the clasp of his belt and shimmied his dress pants down his legs before kicking it off to the floor. Thinking how to take off his shirt, he groaned in frustration and forced himself to sit up, quickly shrugging his long-sleeved shirt off. With only his boxers on, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and eased back into the comfort and warmth of his bed.

As expected, there was nothing from his boyfriend. Baekhyun’s face muscles tightened, his lips smacked against each other as his fingers typed furiously on the phone screen. 

 

_Don’t work too hard, take a break when you need it. And don’t starve yourself, eat something good with the staff. Love u_

 

Despite the anger building inside him—as always and without fail—Baekhyun sent his boyfriend a sweet text message. What would be the point of venting his anger on Junmyeon? His boyfriend was just doing his job. 

The digital clock on the bedside table beamed brightly at him. 2.33 a.m, and he still couldn’t get any sleep. His brain was begging him to fall asleep, exhausted after working at the clinic for a 9 hours shift without one single break. His stomach growled loudly in the silent, dim room and he knew he should have at least eaten something with Jongin earlier. He told Junmyeon to have a nice meal but he himself had forgotten to fill his empty stomach.

Sleep felt miles away. Rolling onto his stomach, Baekhyun buried his face into the pillow and trashed around in the bed, his feet kicking the disturbing blankets pooling at his feet. It was almost 3 in the morning and Junmyeon was still not home. 

There was still no reply from his boyfriend and it almost drove him crazy. The more he tried to sleep the more he couldn’t. He glared at his phone lying idle next to his pillow as the thoughts of his boyfriend with Yixing flooding his mind like an endless river. 

After lots of wriggling and uncomfortable shifting, Baekhyun clamped his eyes shut and tried to recall the vessels and nerves of the periodontal ligament in an attempt to clear his mind. 

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find it was already dawn. He did fall asleep, thank God. Yawning, he casted his eyes down and instantly, his mouth curved into a soft smile as a mop of brunette hair greeted his sleepy eyes. He let out a breath through his nose and shifted, moving closer to the owner of the brunette bed hair and wrapped his arms around the warm body. 

The sluggish movement elicited a muffled whine from Junmyeon, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to chuckle at the adorable response.  
Junmyeon was a light sleeper and it never failed to amuse Baekhyun.

“When did you get home? I didn’t hear you.” Baekhyun asked and cleared his throat after spending a split second cringing at his own hoarse voice. He slipped his hand into Junmyeon’s t-shirt and ran a hand from Junmyeon’s lower back to the swell of his ass, brushing his fingers against the smooth, supple skin.

“I don’t know....can’t remember.....around 4 I think?” Junmyeon replied in a mumble of tired voice, his nose nudging against Baekhyun’s bare shoulder. “You sleep like a log. Of course you didn’t hear me.”

They spent a few minutes staying close to each other until Baekhyun gently patted Junmyeon’s arm and whispered, “I need to get ready for work.”

“No... I don’t want you to go.” Junmyeon whined, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm and burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Come on, you need to let me go.” Baekhyun laughed when Junmyeon shook his head stubbornly. “Let’s have breakfast together. I’ll fix something good for you.”

“Really?” Junmyeon murmured with eyes half-opened. “Pancakes?”

Baekhyun chortled at his boyfriend whose face instantly brightened as he mentioned his favourite food. “Whatever you want, Jun.”

Finally, after a few snuggles and kisses on the head, Junmyeon loosened his grip on Baekhyun. The latter got off the bed, rather reluctantly, and sauntered across the room toward the bathroom, stretching his stiff upper limbs as he walked. 

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to finish his shower, and by the time he stepped out of the bathroom, his boyfriend had rolled to his side of bed, buried under a heap of blankets, and probably was still in the dreamland. An overwhelming feeling of concern washed over him—his brows furrowed as he watched Junmyeon’s sleeping form. Junmyeon had been working till late night lately. His biological clock had completely disrupted and that wasn’t healthy at all.

Baekhyun returned to the bed and pressed a tender kiss on Junmyeon’s temple before picking up his clothes on the floor and dumping them into the laundry hamper. He then padded out of the bedroom to the kitchen, his stomach making gurgling noise as he opened the fridge and rummaged for any fruits available in there. 

Spending five years of his life as a dental student, and another three years as a dentist, Baekhyun really took care of his oral health and had used to live with low amount of sugar in his diet. To his dismay¬, Junmyeon was a total, complete opposite of him. His boyfriend had a sweet tooth, or as he preferred to say, a serious sweet tooth. 

Everything that Baekhyun had never had in his fridge before was slowly filling his kitchen. Ice cream, cakes, shortbread cookies, chocolate bars and juice cartons were now taking up more than half of the space in the double door fridge. 

There was one time when Junmyeon threw a huge fit after Baekhyun secretly disposed a box of frosted cereal and a triple chocolate Swiss roll he found in the kitchen cabinet. It didn’t end well with Baekhyun having to eat dinner alone that night. He apologized to Junmyeon the next morning, and they discussed about Junmyeon unhealthy way of eating. They had a long talk, mostly with Junmyeon trying to make sense about his obsession with sweet treats. At the end, although he was sulking and pouting, Junmyeon agreed to cut down his sugar intake and will try to eat more greens and fruits.

Junmyeon loved blueberry pancakes made by Baekhyun. Although Baekhyun needed to get up extra early to make it, he wouldn’t complain—not when Junmyeon would kiss him sweetly just to thank him for the pancakes. 

Half an hour later, Junmyeon entered the kitchen with freshly washed face, Baekhyun’s oversized sweater hung loose around his body. Everything was already plated and set up at the table, all ready for them to dig in. Baekhyun’s lips broke into a smile as he watched Junmyeon walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His smile widened as he took in Junmyeon’s face and planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s inviting lips.

They took their seats at the table, with Junmyeon looking at the food on the table with such awe. Junmyeon’s grin was contagious as he thanked Baekhyun for the food and began to pour lots of maple syrup on top of the fluffy pancakes.

Looking at Junmyeon, Baekhyun couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching as the syrup slowly pooled in his boyfriend’s plate. He cleared his throat to catch his boyfriend’s attention. “Enough with the syrup, Jun. I just bought it last week and I intend for it to last until the end of this month.”

“That’s too long.” Junmyeon’s face fell as he looked at Baekhyun. “You know I can’t live without it, Hyun.”

“Yes, you can.” Baekhyun quipped firmly, which made Junmyeon puff up his cheeks and kick his boyfriend’s feet under the table.

Junmyeon’s brows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes and glared at Baekhyun. “I can just buy another one on my own.”

Putting down his fork, Baekhyun breathed out and met Junmyeon’s eyes. “Do that and I will confiscate your chocolate chip cookies. Do you think I wouldn’t find out you hide it behind the ketchup bottle?"

“You’re mean!” Junmyeon exclaimed loudly. His fork stabbed his pancakes mercilessly. “Don’t touch my cookies if you want to live in peace. I queued for one hour to get those babies.”

Baekhyun wouldn’t give in this time. He gave his boyfriend a stern look. “Choose one. Cookies or maple syrup.”

“I need both.” Changing his tactics, Junmyeon whined and pulled his face into the most pitiful face he could ever muster. “Please, Hyun-ah.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“I said yes.”

“I said no.”

“But you can just say yes.”

There’s no way they could finish their breakfast in time if he didn’t stop the childish fight right there right then. Heaving a heavy breath from his chest, Baekhyun finally gave up. “Alright, alright! You can have both but the syrup must last for two weeks. I’m serious about this, Jun. I will check the bottle every night before I go to bed.”

“And that’s a very fair deal, Dr. Byun. Don’t worry, I will floss my teeth every night.” Junmyeon grinned cheekily, his eyes folded into crescents beautifully. He lifted up his fork with pancake to Baekhyun’s mouth. “I love you so much.”

The morning bicker officially ended just like that. Baekhyun clamped his thin lips around Junmyeon’s fork and accepted the offered food. He chewed the pancake, and slowly, smiled in resignation as he looked at his boyfriend. “Me too.” 

It was still early when they had finished eating their breakfast. They moved to the couch and Junmyeon switched on the television for morning news. Baekhyun sank further into the couch, his head resting against Junmyeon’s shoulder, his fingers playing with Junmyeon’s sweater paw. They watched the news in silence until Baekhyun popped up a weird question out of nowhere. 

“Do you think the announcer handsome?”

Dumbfounded, Junmyeon turned sideways to look at Baekhyun and gave him a confused look. “What?”

“I’m talking about him.” Baekhyun nudged toward the television using his chin. “He’s damn good looking, isn’t he?”

Junmyeon shifted his gaze back at the flat screen tv. Wu Yifan was indeed a handsome man. His popularity as news presenter was no joke. His fan girls had voice out their dissatisfaction, their dissapoinment, so many times—that the man deserved to be a celebrity or a model walking down the runway during the fashion week instead of delivering boring news in the dull studio.

“What are you trying to say?” Junmyeon tilted his head, confused. 

“Nothing.” Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Just thought that maybe you like someone with that kind of face.”

Where had that come from? Junmyeon pushed Baekhyun off him so that he could sit properly. “What made you think such thing? I like you, not someone with Wu Yifan’s face.”  
When there was no hint of Baekhyun responding soon, Junmyeon took Baekhyun’s face into his palms before leaning in and firmly pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s. He pulled away just before Baekhyun could kiss him back, earning him a pouty mouth and sullen look from the other man. 

“What has gotten into you? You’ve never acted like this before. Is there anything bothering you?” Junmyeon asked earnestly.

“I don’t know, Jun.” Baekhyun sighed dejectedly. “I wish I could spend just one day living with a handsome face.”

Junmyeon blinked once, twice, with a puzzled frown on his face. “What nonsense are you talking about? Just for you to know mister, I won’t date anyone other than Byun Baekhyun. Please consider moving out of this place if you wanted to change your face into someone else’s.” 

Baekhyun’s laughed aloud and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon tightly. “As a matter of fact, this is my apartment.”

“My boyfriend is so handsome and manly. I’ll be damned if I want some other man.” Junmyeon beamed, showing a set of perfect teeth.

Raising his brow, a slow grin split Baekhyun’s face, and he peppered Junmyeon with wet kisses all over his face, conveying his affection toward the pale-skinned male. 

“I have a day off this Saturday, Hyun-ah. Let’s eat outside and watch a late night movie. We haven’t been on a date for a long time.”

Baekhyun nuzzled Junmyeon’s neck, laughing when Junmyeon let out a squeak as he playfully nipped at his neck. “I’d rather spend a day with you in the bed. We can just have sex and eat on the bed afterwards, or maybe the other way round. Eat first, then sex, yeah sex all day sounds good.”

“I’m being serious here.” Junmyeon sounded annoyed.

“Yup, I’m absolutely serious.” Baekhyun chuckled for a second, and winced the other second when Junmyeon elbowed him in the ribs.

“There is a sushi place I wanted to go since last month. Let’s have dinner there, and well...” Junmyeon trailed off, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at Baekhyun before he continued, “If I’m happy with the food, you can have your dessert in bed after that. How’s that sound?”

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow, pretending to consider the suggestion before he pinched Junmyeon’s button nose. “Sounds like a great plan.”

 

 

***

 

 

The clinic Baekhyun was working at had never seen a day without patients walking in and out. That pretty much explained the rare chance he got to have his lunch outside. Most of the time, the other dentist, Jongin, or nurses would join him at the staff break room where they would order noodles or dumpling from the nearest Chinese restaurant. 

So, it was a complete surprise to Junmyeon when he saw his boyfriend walking down the long hallway toward his direction.

“Hyun-ah, what are you doing here?” Junmyeon questioned in stunned disbelief.

“To see you of course, silly.” Baekhyun replied, grinning widely at Junmyeon. “I don’t have any appointments until 3. A miracle, right? So I thought why not come here and have a lunch with you outside. I saw a sandwich shop two blocks away from here when I was driving. Shall we go there?”

Junmyeon’s expression brightened at the suggestion. But then, his face changed into a mixture of guilt and regret and he spoke. “Uhm... I’d like to go with you but I have made a reservation at a restaurant. I’m just about to have lunch with Yixing and our staff. You should have texted me first, Hyun-ah.”

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun couldn’t hide disappointment from clouding his face. “I just thought it would be nice to surprise you.”

The person that Baekhyun loathed the most in the world then suddenly appeared behind Junmyeon—his face looking drop dead flawless despite the lack of makeup—and greeted him with a slight bow and sunshine smile plastered on his face. Baekhyun returned the smile, albeit reluctantly, and muttered a greeting.

“It’s alright, just go with him. How can you say no when he had made an effort to come here.” Yixing’s dimples were stark against his smooth cheeks, adding more reason to Baekhyun’s list of why he didn’t like the guy. “You know how bad the traffic is during lunch hour around here, it’s horrific. You can’t just tell him to go back, Myeon.” 

Baekhyun’s ears perked up.

_Myeon?_

It almost felt like his heart was going to combust in fire. Myeon? Who the hell allowed the idol to call his boyfriend with such endearment? The last time he remembered, Yixing had never call Junmyeon like that. What had happened behind his back? Baekhyun lifted his gaze at the idol, holding himself from glaring at the taller male and starting an ugly fight in the hallway. 

Trying to be optimistic, Baekhyun convinced himself all this while that his boyfriend and Yixing were friends or nothing more than colleagues. However he still didn’t like it when the idol sat or stood too close with Junmyeon. Hadn’t he learned about personal space? And that smile, damn that attractive dimple, was always there on his face whenever Junmyeon talked to him. 

“Let me send you the restaurant address first, Yixing.” Junmyeon fished out his phone from his pocket, brows knitted in concentration as he checked his email to find the address, while Baekhyun rooted in front of him, sending fiery daggers at Yixing with unblinking eyes, lips pressed thinly as if he was containing his wrath.

Baekhyun might or might not have scared the shit out of Yixing with his glare and dark aura behind his back because the idol’s face blanched for a few seconds before he shifted and slowly moved to make a little space between him and Junmyeon. 

“You should go now before the sandwich place gets busy. You can just text me the address on your way there. I’ll see you at the recording studio after this.” With that, Yixing turned on his heels and walked away, rather hurriedly.

Junmyeon looked up at the same time Baekhyun changed the expression on his face. He schooled an innocent look on his face and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Junmyeon was as busy as a bee since Yixing got busy with his upcoming album release. So when the man finally got a day off and still sleeping soundly beside Baekhyun when he woke up at 9 o’clock, Baekhyun felt like standing on the balcony of his apartment and screaming his joy to the world. He rolled over and snuggled against Junmyeon. For a moment, he just let his hand stroke his boyfriend’s hair, taking comfort from the feel of Junmyeon solid body against his.

The clock struck a quarter past 10, and Baekhyun was still in bed—didn’t even bother to budge from his position. He continued running his fingers through Junmyeon’s soft hair, smiling to himself, noticing how adorable and peaceful his boyfriend looked in his sleep. Junmyeon then stirred in his sleep, and he smiled genuinely, feeling his heart melt into a puddle of rainbow slime when Junmyeon mumbled sleepily into the pillow. His hand moved without he realized and he pinched Junmyeon on the cheek.

“Let me sleep more, Hyun. I’m tired.” Junmyeon opened his eyes halfway and swatted Baekhyun’s hand away from his cheek. 

Baekhyun began nuzzling Junmyeon’s neck with tickling kisses. Junmyeon let out a breathy laugh but leaned close to his boyfriend and angled his head slightly to the side to allow his boyfriend showered him with kisses. That only made Baekhyun chuckled heartily and squeezed Junmyeon tightly. “You cute little thing.”

Squirming and struggling, Junmyeon let out something akin to a groan mixed with whimper and kicked Baekhyun’s leg under the cover. “Hyun-ah, let me go, I can’t breathe!” 

“As much as I want to let you sleep more, I can’t. Get up, Jun. Let’s have some fun.”

With a groan Junmyeon forced himself to sit up, leaning back against the headboard. “What fun?” He asked, his voice slurred with sleepiness. 

“This is the perfect time for you to try out your new sneakers. Let’s go jogging, the weather is really nice.” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up as he spoke.

Junmyeon made a face before moaning in despair and covering his head with the blankets. “You won’t let me sleep on my day off. Just go alone. I don’t care if you want to jog for hours or whatever. Just leave me alone. I’m so tired I can’t feel my bones.”

Laughing, Baekhyun tickled Junmyeon’s side and quickly jumped off the bed when his boyfriend attempted to give him another kick in the leg. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush out of the holder, still smiling as he squeezed the toothpaste on to his toothbrush. 

There was no sound of movement coming from the bed so Baekhyun exited the bathroom still brushing his teeth, and met with the sight of dishevel Junmyeon pulling his sleeping t-shirt over his head in a hurry, his hair strewn all over his eyes when he turned to see Baekhyun.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Junmyeon said and then rushed across the room to plug the charger into his phone. 

Baekhyun was looking at Junmyeon with an expression of half amusement and half confusion. “I don’t know you can get this excited for a morning jog.”

“Who’s going for a jog? Not me definitely. Ugh I just got a text... oh God they really want me to die—wouldn’t even let me sleep in peace. Hyun-ah, please look for my socks in the last drawer... I need to—oh my God....shower now.”

Junmyeon slammed the bathroom door, leaving Baekhyun and his toothbrush in his mouth.

Ten minutes and thirty-five seconds later, Baekhyun sported a sour expression as he waved goodbye to his boyfriend and watched his boyfriend rushing toward the elevator at the end of the corridor. All hope for a fun and exciting morning went down the drain just like that. Snickering at his pitiful self, he licked his lips from the traces of milk and dumped his empty glass into the sink—didn’t even have the mood to clean his kitchen—and trudged himself back to his room. Another one or two hours of sleep might be good to cool him down.

It was almost 6 o’clock in the evening when Junmyeon punched in the code on the door lock and pushed open the door. He found Baekhyun sitting on the couch in the living room, munching a green apple with a dark expression clouding his face, his laptop left opened on the coffee table. 

“I’m home.” 

“Hmm.”

“Why aren’t you getting ready? You read my text, right?”

“It’s late already. Maybe we should cancel our date.”

“What? No, why should we do that. Hyun-ah, I’m sorry for leaving this morning. There’s nothing I can do about that. You know how busy I am right now.” Junmyeon tried to reason as he sat beside Baekhyun on the couch. “You must be hungry. Let’s eat first then go to the cinema. We-”

“No, movie first.” Baekhyun cut Junmyeon off midsentence. “I have eaten all apples in the fridge. I’m pretty much stuffed right now.”

“Alright, movie first then.” Junmyeon chuckled softly. “Now go get changed.”

Baekhyun stood up and about to turn on his heel when he glared down at his boyfriend. “I’m gonna get really angry if do this once more, Jun. You have no idea how excited I was when I woke up this morning. I thought we could spend the whole day together.”

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon gave his boyfriend an apologetic look before he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, kissing him full on the lips, and then pecking his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. You have my one hundred percent undivided attention tonight, I promise”

They drove straight to the shopping mall after that. Baekhyun couldn’t remember when they had the luxury of free time to go out on a date and watch movies like they always did before Junmyeon began to immerse himself into his work. 

The movie was quite nice, despite the main actor acted like shit, because Junmyeon was sitting next to him, laughing airily when the stupid actor made funny faces and lame jokes that Beakhyun could never understand. He let Junmyeon snuggled up to him, laying his head on his shoulder, their hands were clasped together the entire time they watched the movie. 

Afterwards, they had a wonderful dinner at the sushi restaurant Junmyeon had mentioned to him before. The sushi must be really good, judging from how fast Junmyeon been grabbing plate after plate from the conveyor belt.

“We have all the time. Eat slowly, Jun. You’re going to choke yourself.” Baekhyun chided, before he slid his cup of green tea toward Junmyeon. It’s just a safety precaution. What if his boyfriend really choked while eating? He’s a dentist, not a doctor.

“You should eat too, Hyun. The salmon sushi is really good.” Junmyeon beamed up at Baekhyun, mouth full with sushi.

It was almost closing time when they finally paid for the food and headed back to the car. As soon as Baekhyun finished buckling up in his seat, Junmyeon pulled him into a slow, tender kiss. Even after been together for years, Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat whenever Junmyeon placed his hands on his chest and kissed him like that—like he meant everything to him. When he pulled back enough to study Junmyeon’s face, all he could see was a blinding smile and a pair of bright eyes, and he mirrored the expression, lips slowly curved into a wide smile.

Baekhyun pinched his boyfriend’s cheeks before he turned to the steering wheel and ignited the car. Junmyeon turned on the radio and slumped into the car seat comfortably. His stomach was full and he was in a good mood. They should have done this more in the future. Baekhyun occasionally hummed to the songs played on the radio. He glanced sideways at Junmyeon and smiled as he took Junmyeon’s hand in his. 

Everything went well according to Baekhyun, his mind was at ease, until Yixing’s debut song suddenly being played on the radio. He scrunched up his face in distaste when Junmyeon sat up straight and began to sway his body with the rhythm of song. He could feel bile rising at the back of his throat when Yixing’s face came across his mind.

_Damn that idol with his flower boy face_

“Hyun-ah,” Junmyeon suddenly spoke. “I need to tell you something... uhm... but please don’t get angry.”

Hearing Junmyeon’s unsettled tone, Baekhyun gave his boyfriend a quick glance before focusing back on the road. “What is it?”

“I’m going to China this Tuesday with Yixing.” 

“What?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened with shock. His face hardened into a look of anger—furious as he turned to look at Junmyeon.

“Eyes on the road, please!” Junmyeon cried, panicked. Suddenly he thought it was a bad idea to tell his boyfriend about the trip while the man was driving down the road. “I’ll explain when we got home okay?”

The rest of journey home was silent, save for the songs played by the radio DJ. The silence was unnerving, and Junmyeon knew that he was in a big trouble. 

As soon as Baekhyun done parking his car, he didn’t wait for Junmyeon and got out of the car, walking straight into the apartment building. He took notice of how Junmyeon struggled to keep up with his maddening strides but he was too hurt and too angry to slow down his pace.

The thought of Junmyeon going to China with Yixing was more than enough to kill his mood. He ripped open the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes—didn’t even bother to look at where his shoes had flown to. He stomped to the living room, huffing and breathing heavily as he took off his hat and tossed it to the carpeted floor. He then sat on the couch, his eyes fixated on his boyfriend as the man walked over to join him in the room.

“Are you mad?” Junmyeon asked. His voice was small and quiet.

“What do you think?” Baekhyun spat, and looked hard at Junmyeon a moment. “For God’s sake, of course I’m angry. You’re going to China in three days without even bothering to tell me about it.” He kept his hardened gaze on Junmyeon even when the other man latched himself at him and muttered a sincere apology. He exhaled sharply, shaking his head. “I’m really mad at you. You can’t just say sorry and think you can get away with it.”

Frustrated, Baekhyun breathed out loudly and pushed Junmyeon away from him before he got up from the couch and walked off to the bedroom. He ignored Junmyeon completely, pretending to not listening to his boyfriend as he stripped down to his boxers. He grabbed a towel from the hanger and entered the bathroom without sparing Junmyeon a glance.

Junmyeon was sitting on the edge of the bed when Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet. Immediately, Junmyeon stood up and walked toward him. His stomach clenched as he looked into Junmyeon’s sad eyes, and mentally cursed himself for having an urge to reach out and smother Junmyeon in a hug. It was always like that, every single time without fail. He couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend for a long time.

“Won’t you talk to me?” Junmyeon’s eyes were pleading. “Are you giving me the silent treatment?”

Sighing in defeat, Baekhyun pulled Junmyeon by the wrist and they sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Junmyeon’s sad face, and his heart wavered. “Okay, I’m giving you a chance to explain yourself.”

Junmyeon’s voice was quivering as he spoke. “I swear I wanted to tell you before but I kept forgetting. It was a sudden decision. I didn’t know anything about the trip until recently. Really, I have no intention to keep it as a secret.”

As Junmyeon spoke, Baekhyun caught a tinge of guilt and remorse in his voice, and that was enough to tell him that Junmyeon wasn’t meant to keep him in the dark. “When did you know about the trip?”

“Last week. I wanted to tell you when I got home but you were tired that night and I thought it wasn’t a good time for that. And I didn’t get to tell you the next morning, you left early that morning.”

“Do you know why I’m mad at you?”

Junmyeon nodded, his eyes glistened with tears.

“Listen, Jun. I’m not expecting you to tell me everything about your work but when something like this happened, you have to tell me. You’re going to China, hundreds miles away from Seoul, not the convenience shop across the road. Do you understand why I’m upset now?”

“Yes.”

“Come here.” Baekhyun finally gave up. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay mad any longer. He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and pulled him into a hug. “How long are you going to stay there?”

“A few days... not more than a week. Yixing needs to practice more for the new album.” Junmyeon sniffled into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I just hope his fans won’t find out about this. I don’t want to imagine how crowded the airport would be with his fans.”

On the morning of the flight, Baekhyun woke up a lot earlier than normal to fix some quick breakfast for Junmyeon. He padded back into the bedroom forty-five minutes later with kimchi and cooking oil odour stuck to his clothes, and climbed into bed, kissing the soft skin behind Junmyeon’s ear. “Jun, it’s already 5.30. You need to wake up and get ready.”  
It took Baekhyun a few attempts to get Junmyeon rolling out of bed. He chuckled amusedly as he tugged Junmyeon across the bedroom, into the bathroom, turning on the shower before he stripped Junmyeon, stripped himself and they both stepped under the steaming water. Their hands wandered as they washed each other—the shower that supposed to last for 5 minutes turned into something else—and twenty minutes later, Junmyeon walked out of the bathroom with kiss marks on his neck and collarbone. 

While Junmyeon was eating in the kitchen, Baekhyun zipped open Junmyeon’s luggage and made a final check. Junmyeon was sometimes disorganized when he went travelling and it had become his habit to make a list of Junmyeon’s needed items just so he wouldn’t have to hear his boyfriend whining about his forgotten toothbrush or hair comb. He craned up his neck to smile at Junmyeon when he walked over to him and curled up beside him, his still wet hair tickled Baekhyun’s neck as he laid his head on his shoulder.

“I should have said no to Yixing when he asked me.” Junmyeon grumbled under his breath and snuggled closer to Baekhyun. “You won’t be able to see my lovely face for five days. Are you sure you’re going to be alright Dr. Byun? Will you be able to sleep at night without me lying next to you?”

Baekhyun laughed out loud in response.

Despite taking a long time to wake up, Junmyeon got ready in minutes, which Baekhyun couldn’t even do himself. He drove Junmyeon to his workplace and parked his car near the entrance, and they waited for Yixing and another staff to come out and join them. The idol came out with Hyunsik, another manager, carrying two big suitcases a few minutes later. Junmyeon quickly hopped off the car, walking toward the two men and helping them with the luggage. Yixing was all smile, eyes shining brightly as he bowed slightly to Baekhyun and eased himself into the car. Baekhyun flashed a small smile in return, noticing how delighted the idol was despite the cold weather. He couldn’t help but pity the 20-year-old idol. Just how much he missed his hometown and family. 

The airport was empty when they arrived exactly at 7.15 a.m. When Baekhyun set Junmyeon’s suitcase on top of the baggage cart, he saw Yixing standing beside his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye and heard the idol thanking Junmyeon for booking early morning flight for them. Yixing’s voice was soft and his gaze was gentle as he talked to Junmyeon. Anyone could see that Yixing was very fond of Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun didn’t quite understand why Yixing was so grateful for getting on early flight until they entered the airport and headed to the departure hall to check in at airlines desk. They could easily check in without hearing screams of the fan girls and blinding flashes from reporters and journalists’ cameras. His heart grew heavy with each step he took as they walked toward the security check point, a printed copy of boarding pass clutched in Junmyeon’s right hand. 

“I’ll call you once we have landed in Changsha safely.” Junmyeon smiled at his boyfriend, who in turn squeezing his hand.

“Please be careful when you’re there, alright?” Baekhyun said, worry evident in his voice. He had an arm around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him tight as Junmyeon leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Keep your phone with you all the time. You’ll be in big trouble if you ignored my calls or texts.”

Junmyeon grinned and nodded his head as he detached himself from Baekhyun, and he joined Yixing and Hyunsik in the security line. Baekhyun stayed at the gate, smiling and waving his hand at Junmyeon until his boyfriend disappeared behind the glass doors. His smile faded from his face as soon as he remembered that Junmyeon would be spending the whole week with Yixing.

 

 

***

 

 

After returning from Changsha, Junmyeon became busier than ever. Yixing was set to make a comeback at the end of the month. 

Two days before the day of scheduled comeback, Baekhyun willed himself to step into Starbucks and ordered a few coffees for Junmyeon and his colleagues. He disliked the strong smell of grounded coffee more than anything else. 

Baekhyun straightaway noticed how empty the Junmyeon’s workplace was as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. It was totally understandable. No one would want to come and work on Sunday—no one, except his hardworking boyfriend. On his way to the practice room, he stumbled upon Oh Sehun, an uprising actor, after he made a left turn at the end of the hallway. The actor looked much better, much younger up close. He bowed slightly and offered a smile when the actor did the same as they walked pass each other.

“Wait.” The actor stopped in his tracks and spun around. “Are you Baekhyun, by any chance? Junmyeon’s boyfriend? I think I saw you picking him up a few days ago.”

“Ah, yes.”

“So nice to finally meet you. I’m Oh Sehun, Junmyeon’s friend.”

They exchanged a few words before the actor excused himself politely. Baekhyun had a bitter feeling left in his chest as he watched Sehun smiled slightly at him and took his leave. Junmyeon was surrounded with attractive singers, dancers and actors at his workplace. How could he stay calm and collected? He turned at one corner and drew in a breath before he pushed the practice room door open.

The view of Junmyeon touching Yixing’s abs for sure didn’t make his heart feel better. His chest tightened, jaw clenching hard. He had to resist the strong urge to throw the coffee cups in his hands at Yixing. For God’s sake his boyfriend was touching someone else’s body with his bare hands, and to add, the smile on his face as he smacked the six pack of well-defined abs playfully.

Wait, did he just say well-defined abs?

Baekhyun cleared his throat loudly, intentionally, and knocked the door to announce his presence. 

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon looked utterly surprised.

“I brought your favourite coffee.” Baekhyun gathered his expression, trying not to let a vein pop out in his neck as he placed all the coffees on the table near the stereo. 

Junmyeon’s lips parted into a big smile, his whole face lit up as he hopped off the sofa. “You came at the right time. We were just talking about taking a break at the coffee shop downstairs.” Junmyeon took one cup, humming with delight as he sipped the iced coffee. 

“What were you doing just now?” Baekhyun asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

“Just now?” Junmyeon knitted his brows. “Oh, we were just checking if Yixing really have abs. He’s been working on it for two weeks. I can’t believe he really made it. I won the bet thankfully, poor Hyunsik has to treat us dinner later.”

The said manager rolled his eyes at Junmyeon, annoyance could be clearly seen on his face. “I didn’t know he would really do it, considering his crave for pizza and fried chicken for late night snack.”

“Hyunsik, you know Yixing, he’ll achieve anything he wanted. Good job, Xing. Your fans are gonna love it, trust me they will go nuts when they see your perfect abs. Who knows, you might gain new fans as well.” Junmyeon gave Yixing a thumb up as he sipped his coffee through the straw.

“Stop it. It’s nothing big.” Yixing said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and smiling shyly. “I want my fans to like my new songs more than my abs.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you have amazing abs.” Junmyeon was excited for no reason and reached for Yixing’s abs with his free hand. Yixing avoided the touch with a spluttered laugh, while Baekhyun stay muted, watching the sight with boiling blood. 

Baekhyun wasn’t a fool. He didn’t miss the too sweet smile Yixing had flashed at his boyfriend whenever he could. The more time he spent looking at Yixing, the more he began to doubt that the idol had no feelings toward his boyfriend. A surge of anger burned like molten lava in his veins, anger and jealousy coursing through his body when Yixing’s hand—accidentally—fell on Junmyeon’s thigh. 

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend.”

The words slipped out of Baekhyun’s mouth like water, and two seconds after that, all eyes were on him. Complete silence settled over them. No one dared to open their mouth or move, except for Yixing who immediately retracted his hand from Junmyeon and shifted away a little bit. 

“Hyun?” Junmyeon asked slowly, finally breaking the silence.

“You,” Baekhyun spat, his eyes never leaving the young idol, who seemed to shrink even further into the sofa. “I will only say this once, keep your hands off Junmyeon.”  
If Junmyeon had seemed shocked before, he looked completely bewildered now. He eyed the staff, as he pushed himself into an upright position and went to his boyfriend’s side. It was evident in his face that he was surprised by his boyfriend’s behaviour. “Hyun-ah, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t like seeing him with you.” Baekhyun seethed. “I want you to keep your distance from him. He smells like a trouble to me.”

“Oh my God, what is wrong with you?” Junmyeon shushed Baekhyun, pressing his index finger against Baekhyun’s mouth to keep the latter from spewing his nonsense. His heart lurched in his chest as he tugged at the end of his boyfriend’s sleeve, pulling him up. “Get up. You are making things awkward. Get up now I said, let’s talk outside.”

By the time they were outside of the room, Baekhyun’s face had gotten redder, as if there was a ticking bomb in his head. Junmyeon apologized to his friends profusely before he closed the door quietly. He then grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist with his right hand and steered a fuming Baekhyun down the hall into the break room. Once they were both inside, he shut the door firmly behind him.

“What was that?” Were Junmyeon’s first words after he turned to face Baekhyun. “I seriously thought you were gonna start a fight with Yixing. Did you see his face? He was so scared of you.”

“Yeah, he should be.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath. He didn’t bother to fight Junmyeon when he pushed him down to sit on a chair. 

“Take a breath. Your face is so red, Hyun.” Junmyeon said worriedly as he took Baekhyun’s hands into his. He frowned, lips pursed into a straight line when Baekhyun tried to wriggle out of his touch. He tugged Baekhyun down, both of his hands holding Baekhyun from getting up from the chair. “Sit, and breathe. Something is definitely off with you. You’re not going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this issue.” 

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Baekhyun breathed in and out. “I don’t like him.”

“Him? Who?”

“Him....Zhang Yixing.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon looked unsure of what to say next. “Why?”

“God, I fucking date an empty-headed man.” Baekhyun almost threw up his hands in frustration.

“Hey, I’m not empty-headed.” Junmyeon glared and exchanged an angry look with his boyfriend. None of them gave in until Junmyeon sighed exasperatedly and relented. “Alright, look, I’m sorry if I have done something you don’t like. But I don’t have the slightest idea of what have I done to deserve this. You need to tell me, explain it to me so I can understand.”

The confusion swimming in Junmyeon’s orbs finally pulled Baekhyun out of his anger. He couldn’t understand why exactly he snapped at his boyfriend. “I guess it’s because I feel jealous.”

“You’re jealous?” Junmyeon gaped at Baekhyun. “Jealous of what?”

“Seriously, I hate you. Don’t you get it? I don’t like seeing you with him.” Baekhyun knew he appeared like a brat at that time but nothing could irk him more than the mere thought of the idol. “He obviously likes you.”

“Yixing?” Junmyeon’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Baekhyun incredulously. His lips parted in disbelief, words catching in his throat before he spluttered. “You think he has- Yixing has feelings for me?! Hyun-ah, do you realize how stupid you sound?”

Letting out a frustrated groan, Baekhyun ran his hand through his hair. A huge lump of fear that lodged in his throat forced him to swallow hard. “Have you seen the way he look or stare at you? He has that special, gentle tone whenever he’s talking with you. I’m not as handsome or as tall as he is, and you looked so excited touching his body just now. I can’t stop having this kind of thinking.... that you will leave me for him.” 

Hurt flashed in Junmyeon’s eyes, followed by a deep frown across his face. “And here you are, talking about this again. Can you stop talking about people’s look? Yixing- he... I have nothing with him. I am his manager, that’s all. How could you even think such things between him and me? I see him as a friend. Friends can get a bit handsy together at times, just like you and Jongin when you guys got drunk after a few drinks.”

“Can you stop talking about that? I wasn’t sober at that time.”

“Okay, if that what makes you happy then I won’t touch Yixing again.” Junmyeon sighed, knowing well that arguing would be pointless at that time. “But you know that I’m still going to be near him. I am his manager. I need to be with him most of the time.”

Baekhyun remained quiet.

Junmyeon cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks with his palms and looked into his eyes. “Say something. I need to know what’s on your mind.”

“I don’t know, Jun. I don’t know. I guess it’s my insecurities acting up.” Baekhyun murmured quietly. “I know I’m not the perfect guy for you. You deserve someone better than me.”

Wordlessly, Junmyeon moved and sat on his boyfriend’s lap. He nuzzled the side of Baekhyun’s face with his nose before he kissed him and buried his face in his neck. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing. You have no reason to be jealous of Yixing. Have more faith in yourself, Hyun. You’re my boyfriend for a reason, I love you. You should talk to me instead of bottling up all your frustration and let it boil out.” 

Softly, Baekhyun kissed the top of Junmyeon’s head, feeling as if a huge boulder had been lifted from his chest. Junmyeon loved him, and that’s all that matters to him.

“It’s actually kind of cute when you get jealous.” A giggle slipped past Junmyeon’s lips. “Your cheeks would puff up like mochi.”

“Don’t compare me with mochi. I hate that sticky dessert.”

“You’re still my mochi, and I love you.” Cooing at his grumpy boyfriend, Junmyeon leaned in and pressed a kiss on the other’s cheek, then the lips, the same time when the door was flung opened, revealing Sehun—clad in an expensive suit—in the doorway, looking in like a deer caught in the headlights.

A warm flush rose prettily to Junmyeon’s face, while Baekhyun didn’t seem bothered by the sudden intrusion.

“Uhm.... I’m sorry... didn’t mean to disturb you guys. I... uhm I left my script- yeah my script, on the table. I’m going to get it real quick and quietly.” Sehun crab-walked into the room, eyes anywhere except on the couple in the room and quickly grabbed his script, then left the room in a split of second.

“I don’t like him too.” Baekhyun scrunched up his face in annoyance. “He’s too damn tall.”

Shaking his head, Junmyeon burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> And you have reached the end of this fic. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
